


Silver Creek

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy is a SHIELD agent because why not, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The thing to understand about the little bakery on the corner is that its owners are odd ladies. They blew in during a storm a few months back, bought the place from old Mr. Williams, and they’ve been there ever since.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Creek

_The thing to understand about the little bakery on the corner is that its owners are odd ladies. They blew in during a storm a few months back, bought the place from old Mr. Williams, and they’ve been there ever since._

            “We need another batch of apple biscuits,” Natasha calls back to the kitchen, where Darcy is bustling about.

            “Oh, are we out already? And can it wait until the oatmeal cookies are done?”

            “I suppose it can.” Then, to loyal regular customer Mrs. Ellis, “You don’t mind waiting, do you?”

            “Oh, of course not, honey. I’d wait all day on those!”

            There’s a murmur of agreement among the customers, who adore Darcy for her good food. Silver Creek suits her in a way it will never quite suit Natasha, who is just a shade too distant for such a small town. Nevertheless, she’s liked well enough and gets along with the people here.

            Darcy brings out the oatmeal cookies with a smile and goes back to get the biscuits started. Mrs. Ellis takes the opportunity to show Natasha the newest pictures of her grandson.

            “He’s a year old tomorrow,” she says proudly. “Looks just like his grandpa, or he will one day. All the girls will be after him in fifteen years, you mark my words!”

            “I don’t doubt it,” Natasha replies. If she seems more distant than usual, Mrs. Ellis either doesn’t notice or is too polite to say anything.

            “The biscuits are ready!” Darcy calls. They sell out within minutes, because they always do with the morning rush; she laughingly calls it that, knowing very well that no one in this town rushes anywhere.

            Darcy likes Silver Creek, likes the people here, and it hurts her to think that all of this – the bakery, the little house she and Natasha rent from one of their most loyal customers – will be lost to her soon.

            Around here they know her as Susan, and Natasha as Natalie. Everything is a lie, a long assignment for SHIELD. The intel says a known arms dealer has a warehouse thirty miles away, and this is as close as they can get without tipping him off. They’re just waiting for him to show up there.

            She’s only here because they needed someone unthreatening; she’s not even finished with her SHIELD training yet. It’s standard procedure, Natasha’s told her, to give probationary agents field experience before signing off on their training. This is hers, and she’s done well so far (according to Natasha, anyway).

            Secret op or no, she’s gotten attached. That’s not doing well, she thinks. It’s probably grounds to kick her out of training, label her a failure, and leave her with no job and no prospects.

            She quietly resolves not to let that happen, and goes back to mixing dough for chocolate-chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> After some thought I have changed my mind about continuing this, due to the fact that I've started a new semester and won't have nearly enough time.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
